Kau Yang Memberikanku Ingatan Ini
by Arikana Matsuyama
Summary: Berawal dari insiden Game kematian SAO seluruh orang yang selamat berhasil Log-out dari game tetapi Player yang berhasil Log-out kehilangan ingatannya termasuk Kirito,Asuna,Klein dsb tetapi ingatan Kirito dan Asuna mulai dapat mengingat masa lalunya akibat pertemuannya yang tidak sengaja begitupula yang lainnya bagaimanakah kelanjutannya ? let's read


Disclaimer :: Character Sword Art Online bukan milik saya, saya hanya sekedar meminjamnya saja

Warning:: OOC,Gaje,Type dsb

Don't like ? Don't Read  
And  
Happy Reading

* * *

**Kau Yang Memberikanku Ingatan Ini**

Chapter 1 : Beginning

Beberapa bulan setelah insiden game kematian yaitu Sword Art Online/SAO walaupun semua orang yang selamat telah berhasil keluar ''Log-Out'' dari game kematian tersebut tetapi mereka kehilangan ingatannya dan harus memulainya dari awal kembali untuk dapat mengingat segalanya

2 tahun telah berlalu sejak dimulainya game kematian SAO orang-orang yang terjebak didalamnya kini dapat beraktivitas seperti biasanya namun keberadaan orang dibalik semua ini tidak bisa diketahui dengan pasti ya dia adalah Kayaba Akihiko setelah pertarungannya dengan Kirito tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaannya saat ini yang menyebabkan semua ini berubah 

* * *

** 29 Agustus 2025  
**  
"Onii-chan jika tidak cepat bangun nanti akan terlambat daftar ke sekolah"kata seorang adik perempuannya

"Ahh, iya suguha aku akan segera bangun dan tunggu aku di bawah aku akan siap-siap dulu"jawab seorang laki-laki tersebut

Ya namaku Kirito atau tepatnya Kirigaya Kazuto bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu korban dari insiden SAO yang kehilangan ingatanku sendiri tidak ada yang bisa ku ingat kecuali namaku sendiri dan orang yang berhasil memberikanku sedikit ingatan adalah adikku Suguha

"Cepatlah onni-chan kita sudah terlambat"kata Suguha

"Iya-iya, aku datang"jawab Kirito

"Ayo Pergi"kata Suguha

Setelah itu kamipun pergi ke sekolah karena insiden SAO aku baru masuk SMA dan harus giat belajar demi mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal  
dan setibanya di sekolah aku langsung mendaftar dan harus melakukan sedikit testing untungnya aku sempat belajar dengan Suguha, lalu sekarang tinggal menuju kelasku untuk melakukan testing

"Mari kita lihat, kelas X-A ya"gumam Kirito sambil berjalan menelusuri kelas

"Ah ini dia kelasnya"kata Kirito sambil masuk kedalam kelasnya lalu duduk dibangku sesuai namanya

Setelah beberapa saat Kirito duduk dibangkunya ia menoleh kesebelah bangku nya yang masih kosong kemudian memperhatikan papan nama yang tertempel di bangku tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Yuuki Asuna'  
"ini orang belum datang juga padahal hampir waktunya testing"gumam Kirito

Kemudian masuk seorang guru ke dalam kelas untuk memulai testingnya  
"Selamat Pagi semuanya"sapa guru tersebut

"Pagi Pak"jawab seluruh murid

"Perkenalakan Bapak adalah guru disekolah ini dan nama Bapak adalah Klein sesuai dengan ketentuan hari ini kita akan melakukan testing semoga kalian mengerjakannya dengan baik"kata guru sambil membagikan soalnya kepada murid-murid

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sosok seorang perempuan di depan kelas dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah kelelahan

"Maaf pak, saya telat"kata perempuan tersebut sambil membungkukan diri

"Biar saya lihat,kamu Yuuki Asuna ?" jawab guru tadi

"Iya Pak,sekali lag saya benar-benr mintai maaf"jawab Asuna

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat duduk dan kerjakan soalnya"kata guru

"Terima Kasih"jawab Asuna

Kemudian Asuna berjalan menlangkahkan kakinya ke bangkunya dan duduk disebelah Kirito sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkannya sementara Kirito terdiam dan memperhatikan Asuna

"Yuuki Asuna, nama dan wajahnya sangat tidak asing bagiku rasanya pernah mengenalnya tapi dimana ya"gumam Kirito

Waktupun berlalu dengan cepat dan tidak terasa testing pun telah selesai dilakukan orang-orang mulai keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing untuk segera pulang namun Kirito masih belum keluar ia malah berbicara dengan Asuna

"Perkenalkan namaku Kirigaya Kazuto atau bisa panggil aku Kirito"kata Kirito kepada Asuna

"Salam kenal juga namaku Yuuki Asuna panggil saja aku Asuna"jawab Asuna

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Asuna semoga kita mendapat hasil yang baik dari testing tadi"kata Kirito

"Ah, Iya benar juga semoga saja seperti itu ngomong-ngomong kok belum pulang?" Tanya Asuna

"Benar juga aku harus pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok"Kata Kirito sambil bergegas pulang

"Sampai Jumpa"jawab Asuna sambil membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas pulang

Diperjalanan pulang Asuna teringat akan Kirito karena dia merasa bahwa Kirito adalah orang yang pernah ia kenal dulu  
"Kirito ya, namanya sangat familiar bagiku"gumam Asuna

"Perasaan pernah mengenalnya tapi kapan ya ? ah mungkin hanya perasaan saja"tambahnya

Keesokan harinya Kirito berangkat kesekolah untuk melihat hasil test nya sendiri dalam batinnya terus berkata apakah aku lulus ? atau malah sebaliknya yang membuatnya gelisah dalam lamunannya.  
hingga sampai di ruang kelasnya untuk melihat hasilnya yang telah terpangpang dengan jelas di jendela kelasnya

"Hah, aku lulus ? "gumam Kirito dalam hati

"yah lumayan lah walaupun cuma dapat urutan ke 11"tambahnya sambil melirik hasil teman sebangkunya Asuna

"Wah,dia dapat urutan ke 8 ternyata lebih pintar dariku tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana orangnya jangan bilang dia telat lagi"kata Kirito dalam hati

"Hei Kirito-kun, baru lihat hasilnya ya bagaimana bagus tidak ?"kata Asuna sambil menepak punggung Kirito

"a a Iya magsudku lumayan lah walau tidak terlalu bagus ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan berdiri di belakangku ?"Kata Kirito

"Eh, maaf membuatmu kaget memang dari tadi aku disini tepatnya setelah membereskan urusan Administrasi dan sejak aku pagi sudah disekolah"

"Tak apa Asuna"jawab Kirito

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong Kirito-kun sudah sarapan pagi ?"Tanya Asuna

"ah, kalau itu aku belum tadi aku belum sempat"jawab Kirito

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan dulu kan hari ini cuma pengumuman hasil test aja"ajak Asuna

"Baiklah kalau gitu"jawab Kirito dengan singkat

Setelah itupun mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut masing-masing sebelum melakukan aktivitas selanjutnya dan dengan cepat Asuna lah yang memesan menu sarapan mereka karena melihat Kirito yang terlalu santai atau malah pendiam hingga terjadi keheningan sesaat diantara mereka

"nee Kirito-kun maaf mengajakmu kemari karena aku hanya baru kenal sama kamu saja disini jadi tidak tau harus mengajak siapa biar ada teman sarapan"kata Asuna memecah keheningan

"hmm, bukan masalah Asuna ngomong-ngomong kamu pesan apa ?"jawab Asuna

"tadi aku pesan 2 Sandwich dan 2 coklat panas kau suka ?"jawab Asuna

"Ah, ya itu datang pesanannya"kata Kirito

Saat mereka sedang memakan Sandwich,sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan dan berpikir perasaan mereka pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya malah bisa disebut sering memakan Sandwich bersama-sama, lama kelamaan mereka menghentikan tatapannya dan memakannya kembali sambil membuang muka mereka masing-masing keanehan pun terjadi diantara mereka hingga makanan yang dipesannya habis.

"umm, Kirito-kun terima kasih telah menemaniku sarapan"kata Asuna

"Ah, iya Asuna tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kamu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti de javu saat makan tadi"tanya Kirito

"hah, de javu ? kukira cuma aku saja yang merasakannya tapi rasanya seperti nyata saja"jawab Asuna

"Asuna jangan-jangan kamu korban insiden SAO ?"Tanya Kirito

"Eh,kalau begitu Kirito-kun juga ?"kata Asuna

"Hmm, memang sepertinya kita berdua ini adalah korban dari Insiden SAO tapi lambat laun kita bakal ketahuan juga tapi ingatanku hilang setelahnya namun setelah pertemuan denganmu ingatanku ini seperti ingin kembali"kata Kirito

"Ya, memang benar walau disembunyikan juga nanti bakal ketahuan juga dan akupun merasakan hal yang serupa yang Kirito-kun rasakan tapi apa artinya ini?"jawab Asuna

"Entah,kuharap waktu akan segera menjawabnya"kata Kirito

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Kirito Asuna menyarankan mereka untuk segera pulang karena Asuna masih memiliki kegiatan lain di luar sekolahnya yang harus dikerjakan begitu pula Kirito

End Chapter

* * *

Aneh ya ? maklum fict pertamaku(Newbie -_-) mohon kritik dan sarannya di review agar kedepannya aku bisa belajar lebih baik lagi


End file.
